


Perspective

by trufield



Series: Harry S. Truman: One Man Animal Rescue [22]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: M/M, big on the comfort, breif mention of canon rape, h/c, softest sheriff gets lots of care, spoilers for tptr and tfd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/trufield
Summary: Harry gets wounded on duty by thinking differently. Perhaps it's time for his life to take a different turn too.





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> [25th June - 8th July 1996]
> 
> (thanks to daft-trek for being my language consultant and reassuring me that my medical facts checked out)

They received a call - a reason to fear for public safety. Young white male, armed, angry, unpredictable (drink, drugs or maybe just ‘plain insane’ as the caller had put it). Harry was out, sirens on, before all the information was relayed. The others would catch him up, there was no time to lose. 

He turned the siren off as he approached his destination, not wanting to spook the offender into doing something rash. He slowed to a crawl, window down to hear his surroundings, as he turned onto Snow Street, approaching Horne’s Department Store. Nothing. The area was dead. 

“Sheriff!” Someone called to him. He looked and she pointed down the street. “He went that way!” 

He nodded and followed her direction. 

“Sheriff Truman, heading onto Highway J, Eastbound. Suspect in the area,” Harry relaid into his radio. 

“Be right there Harry,” Hawk responded. 

“Sheriff Truman? We've had two more calls about a... ‘young, white male with a gun.’ One was near Milford Place, that was a little while ago - Mr. Daniels, who made the call, said he saw him but then got a bad feeling about it and called later. The last caller said they heard gunshots down by the Railroad Cemetery.” 

“Thanks Lucy, heading that way now.” 

Evil deeds in disused train cars. He couldn’t think of that. Not now. 

He heard a gunshot as he turned into the Cemetery. He killed the engine and jumped from the vehicle, gun at the ready. There was no light but thankfully the sky was clear. He allowed his eyes to adjust before approaching the nearest train car. 

He wove through the maze of rusty metal boxes with only the sound of his own breath and the gravel crunching under his feet. 

“This _fuckin’_ place man!” 

Harry jumped, raised his gun and froze, ears straining for the source. 

“This fuckin’ place…” 

To his left. He crept closer, checking underneath the car first before making his way around it in the hope of an open entrance. A door was missing on the other side and there was a light inside. He put his back against the front of the car and sidestepped along until he was at the edge of the doorway. He could her soft muttering and sniffing from inside. Harry closed his eyes, breathed deep and- 

The wail of a siren. 

“FUCK! Fuckin’-” 

Clattering from inside. Harry decided there was no point in delaying now. He turned, gun raised, into the entrance of the train car. 

“Freeze! Police! Hands where I can see ‘em!” 

Visibility was low, the torch that had been providing the illumination was rolling on the floor. A space full of shadows. The suspect gaped at him, his gun half raised. 

“Ff-f-fuck that!” 

He raised his arm. Harry had plenty of time to shoot, he was close enough to be accurate, he could shoot him in the shoulder, knock his aim, maybe even get him to drop the weapon. He thought of Albert. What would Albert think of him? These fearful eyes of a boy - a _boy_ \- looking back at him. 

The shot rang out in the empty metal space, the kid looked startled, dropped the gun and Harry lunged for him. He stumbled, knocking them both to the ground. Harry held him down but he wasn’t struggling, he was breathing much too fast, his pupils blown wide. Traces of white powder under his nose. He started to twitch. 

“Get off me man! Get off- Get off! Let me leave! Oh God, let me leave!” 

His voice rose to greater distress and Harry moved up and reached his arm back to get the cuffs from his belt. 

White-hot pain shot through him and he fell back into a sitting position. Harry gritted his teeth. 

“Uhn- you- you stay right there. Don’t move. I’m gonna… take you to the hospital.” 

“Man, oh man, fuck, oh man…Don’t die on me man… I’ll get serious time. I’m uh- yeah. Yeah. I’m gonna go. I’ll get you some help, okay? I’ll get you some help. I’m just gonna go...” 

“No. I’m taking you in. You have the right to remain silent…” Harry lurched back to his feet. 

“Sheriff Truman! Sheriff Truman! Where are you?” 

“Andy. Here.” In a train car like every other damn train car. 

The kid jumped down out of the car but Hawk was there to catch him. Harry couldn’t follow what was happening because Andy was talking at him. 

“- and we were so worried. You didn’t respond on your radio and I got scared and I hit the siren but Hawk said I shouldn’t have. Sheriff Truman-?” 

“Andy. Get the light.” 

“I have a torch right here with me. Do you want that one instead?” 

“Andy. Any light. I need a light.” 

Andy attempted to free the torch from his belt for what felt like an eternity. He finally switched it on and immediately dropped it. Harry groaned. 

“Sheriff Truman! You’re bleeding! Oh my… Sheriff? Are you okay?” 

“Andy. I need to see… how bad…” Harry leaned forward for the torch. It didn’t really help with all his clothes in the way. All he could see was that his upper arm was bloodied. He tried to get the jacket off but it hurt too much. He tried to apply pressure but his hand was shaking. 

“What’s happening in there Andy?” Hawk called. 

“Sheriff Truman’s been shot!” Andy cried out in distress as he pressed against Harry’s arm too. 

Hawk was in the train car and Harry noticed Andy was tying his tie around the injury. He also realised Andy was crying. 

“It’s alright Andy… Good job…” 

“I’ll- I’ll go and call for help-” 

“Just… Just drive me to the hospital. It’s just my arm. Suspect needs to go too… might’ve OD-ed…” 

“It’s okay Harry. We’ve got this,” Hawk murmured, helping him to his feet and guiding him to the car. 

The kid was already in the back, muttering something Harry could not understand. Hawk got him into the front passenger seat. 

“Have you got your keys Harry? Andy will take your car back after he's had a look around for any other victims. I think it's likely he was shooting at nothing. Perhaps only things he could see.” 

“I hope so…”

Harry went to put his arm in his pocket. Even though it was he good arm Hawk still stopped him and pulled his keys out for him. 

“It's this one Andy,” Hawk instructed, holding a specific key out to him. 

Hawk got into the driver's seat, hit the sirens, and got them to the hospital. 

He had radioed ahead to get Lucy to inform the hospital what he was arriving with so when they pulled up medical staff were already waiting. Harry got onto the stretcher and was wheeled away. They cut through his sleeves. Harry felt a distant sorrow for his favourite jacket. He supposed the blood had ruined it anyway. 

The rest was a blur. He was in surgery. Bright light. Many voices unseen around him with important information about his condition. He couldn't focus on it. He felt them digging inside his arm. Numb to the pain but not the sensation. 

\-----

Doc Hayward came to see him in recovery. He was very lucky, no major damage. They had removed the bullet. It had fractured the bone, again, not as bad as it could have been. 

He was being kept overnight, on an IV, just in case. Harry supposed if he didn't live alone he would have been able to go home. As he laid in the dark he desperately wanted to go home… wait, not quite… he would be alone there too. In place full of memories. Not always pleasant ones - just like this hospital. 

It was part of the job of course, if people got hurt it might require investigation. The victim or the perpetrator might become a patient - sometimes both parties. As a result Harry visited the hospital fairly regularly. It was always the worst part - the harsh reality of crime. Wounds like his own, hit and run victims, trauma - physical and emotional… and those who did not make it. All the violence people could inflict on each other. On those occasions Harry understood and appreciated Albert's pacifism more than ever. 

In the dark and the quiet more personal associations crawled into his mind. The things he tried to forget. Ronette’s screams, people being murdered in their beds… He pulled the sheet closer around himself. All the flowers that got sent for the bank victims… Audrey… 

He squeezed his eyes shut. Not that. He did not want to think of that. 

He wasn't stupid. He could figure it out. Audrey went away a few months after she was discharged, moved out, lived alone, didn’t go back to school. More months passed and she was seen less. People who had seen her murmured she was pregnant. Then she was seen around town with a baby boy. There was no father. She made no mention of it. 

Harry knew, deep in his heart, without having to do the calculation, that the baby was conceived while she was in hospital. In a coma. It made him sick. Cooper was in the hospital too until he vanished. 

Harry tried to shake the thought from his head, tears stinging his eyes. Cooper wouldn't do that- couldn't do that. He'd never… 

He had thought on this before, many times, and tried to chase those thoughts away with alcohol. He buried himself further into his search for Cooper to prove his innocence, if only to himself. He always hoped Coop would have a sensible answer that cleared him of guilt. An alibi. Anything. 

Harry knew that he didn't. Knew the truth, buried deep inside himself. He had never told Albert and was certain he did not know. Harry never wanted him to know. He wasn't sure what it would do to him and he only wanted Albert to remember Coop in the best ways. Harry couldn't even admit it to himself. 

They didn't often speak of Cooper anyway. It was too painful. Always a raw wound because it would never be resolved to be able to heal. Harry only wanted Albert to be happy, to have a new chapter of his life that was _good_ , so Cooper was rarely mentioned. 

He remembered the blood on Cooper’s head. The broken mirror. Ronette’s screams, Jacques smothered with a pillow, Annie… Audrey… all in this hospital. He muffled the sob that escaped him. He felt it weighing down on him - the price that was paid for a life here in Twin Peaks. The darkness underneath. Suddenly it felt too great, a price not worth paying. He had witnessed too much and for too long. 

Did that make him a failure? It was the job of the Sheriff to bear this burden. He had never wanted to be sheriff. Frank was always going to succeed their father, Harry never expected Frank to move away. 

There was a commotion in the hall. Probably an emergency. More violence. More pain. More suffering. He curled up on himself. 

“... and I'll search every goddamn room if you don't tell me- stop. I don't think you _appreciate_ the _severity_ of the situation. How many times do I have to say _FBI business_?! I don't _give a fuck_ about visiting hours-” 

Harry was sitting bolt upright. 

“Ah- Albert…” 

Harry was too quiet and Albert was too loud. His voice passed by the door. Harry was suddenly terrified. 

“ _Albert!_ ” 

_Don't leave me. Don't leave. Don't leave me here._

_‘Oh God, let me leave.’_

Albert was silhouetted in the doorway and Harry reached out to him. Then the floodgates opened. He was in Albert's familiar embrace and he clung to him, sobbing uncontrollably. 

“Harry… Harry… What have they done to you…” 

Albert stroked his back, ran his hand through his hair, kissed the top of his head, anything to soothe and comfort him. 

“... I'm sorry… Harry I'm so sorry… I came as quickly as I could…” 

Harry shook his head. He couldn't speak, he only pressed himself closer and Albert held him tighter. 

“N-nno-” Harry managed. “I'm mnot u-upset- at you-” 

“Shh, okay. It's okay now.” 

“I-I don't wanna be here. Albert. T-take me away-” 

“You don't have to tell me twice.” Harry felt Albert shift. “But where's the fucking light switch?” 

Harry moved away to lean over and switch the lamp on. He scrubbed his face with the back of his hand in an attempt to redeem himself. Albert found him tissue to clear his system and he sat holding him until Harry was ready. 

“Let's take a look at you first, hm? What butchery have these ‘medical professionals’ wrought?” He sat back and Harry waited for the examination. Nothing happened. 

“Albert?” 

“Where's the injury?” There was trepidation in his voice. 

“Oh… just here…” 

Albert sighed in relief that it was only his arm. He gently removed the bandage and washed his hands before looking closely at the wound and assessing the stitches. 

“I’m assuming you were lucky - no arterial or nerve damage?” 

“No. But it's fractured. Didn't anybody tell you..?” 

“... I couldn't take the call. If I knew… I would've done if I knew what it was about. All I got was the message, much later, that… ‘Harry Truman was shot and in the hospital’.” 

“Oh… it's not so bad Albert. Don't worry.” 

“If they had known what you meant to me I imagine they would've taken a better message… Some things at my work need revising. Gordon knows of course, if anything were to happen to _me_ you’d be notified immediately. It seems I don't have a plan if anything happens to _you_. I know Hawk or whoever is at the station will call but any number of people can field those calls.” 

“Albert. It's really okay-” 

“It isn't Harry. _Nothing_ about this is okay. I was going out of my mind. An inch in any other direction and it could’ve been serious. I'm meant to be here for you-” 

“You are.” Harry embraced him again, wincing at the movement of his arm. He felt Albert's sigh. “I love you…” 

Albert kissed him. 

“Alright. It looks like they've managed a passable job. Come on, let's get you dressed and home.” 

Albert redressed the wound and helped Harry into his clothes, putting on the splint and sling. Harry looked forlornly at his ruined sleeve. He held Albert's hand as they went out into the corridor. Before they reached the end someone shouted down the hall at them. Albert's head whipped round. 

“If you try and hold him here I'm going to get inspectors crawling so far up the ass of this place-” 

“I should've known,” Doc Hayward sighed as he approached, waving the nurse away. Harry tried to pull his hand away but Albert wouldn't let him go. “Calm yourself Special Agent, Harry is a patient not a prisoner, he can leave whenever he wants to so long as he is in good enough health.” 

“I'm a doc-” 

“I know. As you have told me on many previous occasions. But that's not, and has never been, your job description. While Harry is still living he requires the services of a hospital, not a coroner.” 

Albert bristled but Harry got there first. 

“Doc…” 

Hayward looked at him and his expression softened with pity. He studied Harry's blotchy, grief-stained face and shook his head. 

“I'm sorry Harry. It's late and I really didn't need Albert threatening my nurses. I suppose my fuse is running a little short.” He put a hand on Harry's shoulder. “You get yourself home. But,” he pointed at Albert. “He has to come back for his stitches to be removed and before that if there's any sign of infection.” 

Albert snorted. 

“Infection? If Harry gets an infe-” 

Harry squeezed Albert's hand and Albert stopped and looked at him. 

“Right. Home.” 

“You rest easy now Harry, take as long as you need. Agent Rosenfield, ” Hayward said with a nod before he turned away. 

Harry moved on autopilot through the hospital, not taking anything in or paying attention to where he was going, just _leaving_. As soon as the cool night air hit him he sighed in relief. 

“The car’s this way,” Albert murmured. 

Harry stumbled and Albert let go of his hand to put a supporting arm around him instead. 

“Easy…” 

Harry's legs felt like jello but he was grateful for the scent of the outdoors and the clean air. Albert made him lean against the car as he opened the door for him and helped him in. When Albert was sat behind the wheel he leaned over and buckled Harry's seatbelt too. Albert started the engine and Harry closed his eyes, hand resting lightly on Alberts arm. 

He opened his eyes again once they had stopped at the traffic light. Albert had put his blinkers on in the direction of Harry's home. He hadn't understood. 

“Albert…” Albert looked at him. “I don't want to be here…” 

Albert studied him a moment and then flicked the turn signal off while still watching his face. Harry gave him a small smile and Albert nodded. They continued on to Seattle. 

\-----

Once they were in the apartment, Harry held him again. Albert petted his hair. 

“Let's get you to bed.” 

“... Only if you come too.” 

“Of course. I'm in danger of falling asleep on my feet.” 

Albert steered him to the bedroom and helped him undress. They got into bed and Harry frowned. 

“I don't think I can hold you…” 

“Then you'll just have to be the little spoon won't you?” 

Harry laid on his right side and Albert's arm rested over his hip. He kissed Harry's shoulder. 

“It's alright now Harry. You're here with me.” 

“Mm…” Harry closed his eyes, safe with Albert, surrounded by his love. 

\-----

Albert's alarm went. He groaned and hit it off the nightstand before settling against Harry once more. 

“Don't you hafta go..?” 

“Are you fucking kidding me. No. Besides, I've got paperwork.” 

They fell back into slumber until the phone rang. Albert cursed and heaved himself up. Harry couldn't make out the conversation. Albert started prickly (‘ _what?!_ ’) but then continued in quiet, serious murmurs. 

Albert laid back beside him and Harry rolled over to look at him. He winced and regretted the movement. Albert helped him sit up. 

“Who was it?” 

“Gordon. Didn't you hear me yell at him to turn his hearing aid up?” 

Harry chuckled. “I guess not.” 

“Are you going to tell me what happened? From the beginning.” 

Harry sighed. 

“I hesitated.” 

“From the beginning Harry.” 

“There was a kid. He was high. He had a gun. He wouldn't put it down … and I wondered… What you would think. I don't think I could look at you again if I seriously wounded him… and what if I'd killed him? I'm a good shot but…” 

“That didn't happen,” Albert said, resting a hand on his leg. 

“I couldn't do it Albert. I couldn't shoot.” 

“I wouldn't think less of you Harry. It's part of your _job_ \- as it is with everyone else I'm associated with. I certainly wouldn't want you getting injured as a result of my morals. That's what they are - _my_ morals. You don't have to share them, I never expected you to.” 

“I didn't realise at first but he shot me. Doc said luckily the bullet chipped the edge of the humerus but it still caused an… oblique fracture. He removed the bullet and stitched me up. That's all.” 

“But you were so upset… That's not just from catching a bullet.” 

Harry looked away. 

“Too much has happened in that hospital… Too many bad memories…” 

Albert held him gently, being careful of his arm, and kissed his temple. 

“You're here now, with only good memories I hope.” 

“Oh yeah…” Harry murmured, closing his eyes. He still didn't voice another truth that he held in his heart. Not yet. He still had to come to terms with it. 

They got up, Albert helped him wash and dress, cared for his wound and cooked him breakfast. He even cut his pancakes for him. 

“You gonna feed me too?” Harry smiled. 

Albert impaled a section on the fork and held it up to him. 

“If you like.” 

“Albert… It's not that bad.” 

“I beg to differ.” Albert handed the fork to him and Harry was a little disappointed he hadn't taken Albert up on the offer. 

“I'm real lucky it was my left arm huh?” 

“I'd say. In terms of your injury you've been fortunate in many ways.” 

“And I'm fortunate in many more ways besides my injury,” Harry said, leaning forward for a kiss. Albert complied. 

Once Harry had eaten his fill, he laid on the couch as Albert wrote reports. Time to think. Try and put his emotions to one side and really try to be rational. He didn't have much luck with Albert's fretting. He came by every half an hour at most to check on him. 

“You're such a mother hen Albert,” Harry chucked. 

“I am not,” Albert grumbled. “But don't you want to do something? Watch TV? I don't want you laying here thinking depressing thoughts.” 

“I need time to think.” 

“Harry…” Albert stroked his hair. Harry really did enjoy Albert's care and attention. “What is there to think about?” 

“My future…” Albert's concerned expression made it all pour out of him. “ _Our_ future. Albert, I don't want to do it anymore.” 

“Do what?” Albert said, voice quiet, body tense. 

“My job, my life - my life back home. Albert,” Harry felt the desperation rising in him again, “I want to be here with you.” 

Albert immediately relaxed and sat beside him. 

“Why didn't you say so? We've spoken about it before, you know you can live with me. It was just a matter of when you were ready to.” 

“I don't want to be there anymore…” 

It was the first time he had said it, even to himself. It still made him feel guilty. 

“Harry…” Albert sighed, curling Harry's hair around his fingers. “I don't want you to be there either.” 

“But I won't… have a job-” 

“I don't care. You know I have money enough for us both.” 

Harry pressed against him and closed his eyes. 

“What is there to think about? Talk to me.” When Albert didn't receive a response he coaxed one from him. “You'd feel guilty for leaving? Are you worried living together might change… what we have?” 

Harry holding his hand was answer enough. 

“You deserve a different life if you want it Harry. Your brother did the same thing didn't he? Left, had a family. What makes you undeserving of that? And I can't make any promises but if it does go wrong - and I honestly can't see how it could - they'd take you right back. I know it. 

Fundamentally, you have a reluctance to change, and I understand that. It's a big leap for you to make but don't think on it anymore for now, wait until you're feeling better.” 

“This whole time I wished we could live together…” 

“I know,” Albert said gently. “But we've still been together. It just wasn't the right time. I've always wanted to get you out of that god forsaken place. I was worried you would never want to leave…” 

“Albert…” Harry turned towards him too suddenly and a bolt of pain shot up his arm. He hissed. 

“Dammit Harry, stay still,” Albert chided, but his tone was still gentle and fond. “But you have to do this for _you_ , not for me.” 

Harry kissed him. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too. Now, will you stop thinking about it? I'll even let you watch sports.” 

“I'm not sure there's any on this early,” Harry grinned. “But thank you anyway.” 

\-----

Albert went out in the afternoon and returned with VHS rental tapes. He held them up: _Singin’ in the Rain_ and _Babe_. 

“Pick one.” 

“I like _Singin’ in the Rain_...” Even though the collection of animals on the cover of _Babe_ was very tempting. He needed safe and familiar right now. 

“Alright,” Albert said, walking over to the TV. “I expect to hear some singing.” 

Harry settled back, getting comfortable on the couch as Albert set it up and passed him the remote. He returned to his work but Harry still saw him through the course of the movie - he would bring water and food and sometimes stay to watch a scene. Harry made him stay for the titular song. 

Harry thought it would be nice to cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie together but he wasn't much good for hugs with his arm in a sling. Besides, Albert was busy and Harry thought it was highly unlikely he would want to watch _Babe_. 

With not much else to do, Harry decided to watch it. Albert chose well. The border collie puppies made Harry smile and he might have teared up a little at the pig crying for his mother.

“Harry?” 

Of course it wouldn't be long before Albert came to check on him. 

“Mm?” Harry responded, not wanting to take his eyes off the screen. He paused it as Albert was clearly waiting for his attention. 

“Is this the best thing to be watching? Animals at risk of slaughter?” 

“It's okay, it's a really nice movie.” 

“Alright,” Albert muttered. “What do you want for dinner?” 

“Can we do that… after the movie?” 

Albert smiled. “That good, huh?” 

Harry smiled back. 

“Well, I'll get something prepared so it's ready for you.” 

Harry returned to the movie and Albert came back around the halfway point. To Harry's surprise, Albert sat beside him. He pulled Harry to lie against him and Harry grinned. He threaded their fingers together and knew Albert was more interested in watching him than any talking animals. 

\-----

When Harry closed the box up, tape back inside, he looked at the cover. He felt a little guilty about leaving his own animals. 

“Don't worry, I called. Your menagerie is being looked after.” 

Harry sighed in relief. 

“Thank you.” 

“And you food will be with you shortly.” 

“ _Thank you_.” 

Harry leant back to kiss him. Wouldn't it be wonderful if every day could be like this? (Without the injury of course). He knew it was an unrealistic expectation, Albert would be away a lot, work late and he was only so doting due to his concern, but Harry couldn't help but daydream. 

Over dinner Albert shot him an accusatory look. 

“What?” 

“You're still thinking about it. I told you not to.” 

“It's not that easy Albert. Besides… what if I want to?” 

“What are you thinking then? If you have to I'd rather you talked about it.” 

“It would be different… A lot different to what I'm used to.” Albert nodded in agreement and encouragement. “But I'm happiest with you and Twin Peaks is just… too much for me now… too many things have happened there.” 

Albert reached over and held his hand. 

“There's a space here for you. On the right side of the bed, on the end of the couch near the kitchen and in that very chair opposite my own. Your clothes are here, your towels are here, your toothbrush is here. You're already here.” 

Harry held onto his shoulder as Albert leaned over to kiss him and flinched as his other arm instinctively wanted to do the same. 

“Albert…” Harry breathed before reality set back in. “I do have to go back though, set everything up for me to leave.” 

“You don’t owe them anything Harry.” 

“I do, if not the place then my friends.” 

“Alright,” Albert muttered although it was plain he still disagreed. 

“Finish your noodles Albert or I'll finish them for you.” 

Albert put a protective arm around his bowl and Harry laughed. 

“I love you so much.” 

Albert had a mouthful of noodles and looked offended that Harry had chosen to say that in a moment when he couldn’t reply. Harry laughed again. 

“It’s okay, I know you do too. Why else would you make me Hiyashi Chuka?” 

\-----

Harry couldn't find his jacket. Albert must have thrown it away. It was probably for the best, although he would still miss it. He hoped Albert had emptied the pockets. 

“Harry,” Albert said firmly. “You've got that look. What's the matter?” 

“I uh, I'm just gonna miss my jacket, that's all.” 

“Well, it might've been old, faded, a little too big, with ‘aesthetic’ stitching that looked like an abstract map of a city road system, but it was yours and it was part of _you_.” 

“Hm…” 

“Close your eyes.” 

Harry did as he was told and after a moment felt something on his lap. He opened his eyes. He was looking at his jacket. Or perhaps one exactly the same. 

“Albert!” 

“Now,” Albert said, leaning over to show him the sleeve. “I'm no seamstress but I do know my stitches and I'm neat enough. It's still obvious close up but-” 

Harry kissed him. 

“Thank you…” 

“There's still some stubborn staining too but luckily it isn't too obvious with the fabric being dark. I would buy you a replacement but they don't make this anymore. I even phoned the company to get them to check their warehouse. No luck.” 

“It wouldn't have been mine anyway,” Harry smiled. 

\-----

Albert kept up Harry’s painkillers and tested the movement of his fingers each day. He did have some nerve impairment due to the swelling but Albert assured him it was temporary (and that he needed to keep on top of his anti-inflammatories). He gently kissed beside the stitches before redoing the dressing and kissed his cheek once he was finished. 

He griped about the medical staff at times until Harry told him bluntly that Doc Hayward was a professional, with many years of experience and his _friend_. Albert backed off after that. 

Albert couldn't take time off but Harry knew that he was always at the apartment for the most amount of time possible. Harry called the station every day to check in. 

8 days after bleeding over the floor of an abandoned train car, it was time to go back. Albert wanted him to return to the apartment once the stitches were removed and go back to work when the bone was partially healed but that could be another few weeks away. Harry told him the sooner he set things in motion for leaving, the sooner he could be in the apartment for good. 

Harry thought they should go back for the 4th of July celebrations. He wanted to spend it with Albert, if he was available to. ‘Of course I am you dolt’ was the response. 

They arrived back in Twin Peaks on the afternoon of the 3rd. As Albert drove through town Harry could already see some antique cars out in preparation for the next day. He pointed them out to Albert. They went directly to the hospital for Harry's stitches to be removed (although Albert grumbled that he could've done that for him). 

After that, Albert took him home. Harry was happy to see his animals and was glad they seemed happy to see him too. The cats were meowing and weaving through his legs as soon as he stepped inside. He picked Atticus up and wondered where they would go when he moved out. It wasn't fair to take them to the city. 

\-----

The next morning, much to Albert's dismay, Harry was up early. Even though he wasn't fit enough to be on duty for the events, he still wanted to help. 

Everyone was pleased to see him and asked after his health. Harry knew everyone here, he didn't know anyone in Seattle apart from Albert's neighbours. Albert had been horrified when he learnt that Harry had introduced himself to them (‘I've never done more than exchange pleasantries with them in all these years Harry’). The elderly couple that lived on the left were inquired about the level of noise once. It turned out it wasn't a complaint but a concern - they thought there might have been a break in. Harry had to say they were rearranging some furniture and not that they were just very happy to see each other. Albert was highly amused and said that's what Harry got for being friendly - people wouldn't mind their own business. 

The events of the day kicked off with an inner tube race down the river at the bottom of White Tail Falls. Harry explained that they were always on high alert with people stationed at the top of the falls because every year someone thought it would be a good idea to go over in a barrel. Fatalities had occurred in previous years so they did their best to secure against it. 

“What else to I have to look forward to?” Albert asked. 

Harry went through the Herring relay race, sack race and the frog jumping contest. Albert snorted. 

“And do you partake in any of these?” 

“Maybe now and again if things are going well. Not this year though,” he said, gesturing to his arm. “I'm much better at the Timber Games…” 

He smiled at Albert, who looked away. Harry had invited him to those before. Albert had got very flustered. 

Harry made the most of it. He was sure he'd come back for the celebrations again but this time would be special. Albert dutifully accompanied him as he greeted residents, checked on his deputies and cheered on the sidelines. 

People greeted Albert too. He was used to this now: Harry's life. Harry was glad Albert had been able to adapt and not hold such animosity towards Twin Peaks anymore. 

Harry had never declared his relationship with Albert publicly - he was a private person and there was no need to, but everyone loved a rumour and the more time passed, the more obvious it became. It hasn't caused Harry any issues other than the occasional snide remark (‘will you let me off with a warning if I blow you?’) which had upset him initially until Albert told him to respond with the truth: that he was in a perfect relationship, better than they could hope for, and was perfectly satisfied. 

Harry liked that he could invite Albert to his home without any worries or paranoia and that they could even attend public events like this together. They wouldn't get into any public displays of affection but that didn't matter, that was just who they were. 

Harry did participate in the donut walk that afternoon. When Albert asked he explained in all seriousness that it was a walk that involved donuts. Albert rolled his eyes but followed along anyway. There were stations set up along the course with supplies of donuts and participants had to stop at each one. Albert was forced to take one at each table and he passed them along to Harry. 

“It's not competitive but I'm always usually one of the first to finish.” 

“I bet.” 

Later in the afternoon was the pie eating contest in the parking lot of the Double R. Harry didn't go so far as to participate in that too, thanks to Albert he’d eaten double the amount of donuts on the walk. They had coffee inside instead and Harry rested his legs against Albert's under the table.

When the sun began to set Harry took Albert to the high school. The 4th of July had to end with fireworks and Angelo Wong’s were the best. Harry wanted a good seat. It took place on the school field as the school band performed too. Harry sat at the back of the bleachers and patted the space beside him. Albert sat down and Harry held his hand as they watched others arrive. 

“Thank you for coming,” Harry said. 

“Not a problem,” Albert replied, squeezing his hand. 

As they sat in the bleachers at the back, watching the display, Harry thought about his teenage self and how happy he would have been to know Harry would be sitting here now, kissing his long-term partner, the love of his life, under the 4th of July fireworks. 

\-----

Harry was greeted so warmly back at the station the next day, he felt a pang of guilt that he would leave. He wouldn't see these faces every day, all the familiar greetings and routines, but it was time. He could feel it. It was as if part of him had already detached from Twin Peaks. 

He didn't have the heart to announce his plan for a couple of days. He told Hawk first. 

“I can't say I'm surprised. I always thought it would happen sometime.” 

“And you'd be okay to… succeed me?” Hawk hesitated with his reply so Harry added: “Not for awhile of course. There'll be a proper transition.” 

“It'd be an honour Harry but… You know Frank was considering moving back sometime.” 

“That wouldn't change anything. I'm sure he'd be happy enough as your deputy.” 

“I think it'd be beneficial for everyone to have a fresh pair of eyes here but still familiar. Safe. Kind of like things going back to the way they were. I think people might like to believe in going back to better times.” 

“But… No one would have a problem with you as Sheriff.” 

“I know, but I don't mind staying here a little while longer. If Frank does want to move back it's a good opportunity.” 

That changed things a bit. Harry might have to hang around longer than expected if he had to wait for Frank to move. 

He called him when he got home to ask what his plans were. Harry imagined it would revolve around the kids schooling. He didn't think he could wait for Fred to finish school completely. 

It was easier for them to combine their plans. Harry's desire to move would fuel Frank into committing. He would need to discuss it further with his family of course but would a year be reasonable? Harry thought so. 

It was longer than Harry had hoped but it was still exciting, setting a date to look forward to. Counting down the days to his future. His life with Albert. 

**Author's Note:**

> 4th of July celebrations courtesy of the Access Guide (I love that book!)
> 
> [soft doctor albert rosenfield](https://trufield.tumblr.com/post/178145345422/harry-flees-to-the-safety-of-alberts-home-and)


End file.
